Shego's CAT
by Singer130
Summary: What if Shego from Kim Possible saw the fight with Macavity but set a little before The Three Jellicle Sisters or all of the fights and gets involved with Rosealeana and her family. Read on to find out. This is not a Shego and Macavity Story
1. Prologue

**What if Shego from Kim Possible saw the fight with Macavity but set a little before The Three Jellicle Sisters or all of the fights and gets involved with Rosealeana and her family. Read on to find out. **

Shego was walking in a forest near a building that was abandoned that she was supposed to be scouting out for , she figured that she could also see the forest around the area because she was the best henchwoman that money can buy and not even Hench co. could hire her! But Drakken was able to pay for her services and let her negotiate her contract.

Suddenly Shego heard some cats fighting and went in the direction of the noise. When she got there she saw a tall ginger cat and an orange tabby with black stripes deep in battle, but that wasn't the odd part both cats were fighting like cats who fight like humans! But the most interesting thing was that the tiger striped cat was using powers that looked a lot like her plasma but in orange.

The two cats were slashing at each other and the tabby was fighting in what looked like a style similar to hers, suddenly the ginger cat knocked the tabby out and it fell to the ground. Shego felt that she needed to do something; she felt something for the cat but didn't know what. She light one of her hands and threw a bolt of plasma on the ground near the ginger cat, the cat yowled in surprise and ran away.

Shego stepped towards the injured she-cat (she found that out by getting a closer look) and was able to see some of the damage that the other cat did and from what she could see the cuts were pretty deep for a cat, she knew it was risky but she decided to take the cat back to her house to try to help the poor cat. She picked the cat up with care and headed to her place, little did she know what she would get involved in.

**Please reviewb**


	2. Is That Elphaba?

**Here is chapter two in Rosealeana's point of view. Read and Review **

I woke up and immediately closed my eyes because the light hurt, I went to put a paw on my head only to find bandages on my paw and in other places.

"I wonder what happened after Macavity hit my head?" I wondered out loud

I then heard footsteps, I would soon learn that they were the footsteps of a woman but they were lighter than others that I had met before. When I first saw the woman I wanted to ask her if she was related to Elphaba from one of my favorite musicals Wicked, but I didn't want to expose myself as a Jellicle to a person that I don't know.

The woman was muttering something about a "cat being here" "Why did I help her?" and "I'm Evil" me being a cat and cats are curious I slowly sat up without too much pain and tried to get a better look at her and I saw she was wearing what humans call a catsuit that was a bright green and black all over it. The woman came over to where I was and said

"Oh so the Kitty Cat finally decided to wake up" she said with a smirk that almost provoked me to light my paws up with plasma but for some reason I didn't.

I think she could see that I don't like being called Kitty because she said

"I think I should call you something besides Kitty Cat but what" she wondered out loud as she sat down near me

I saw a blank scrap of paper on the floor and got up and thought "Wow this hurts worse than I thought" and slowly walked to the paper and using my claws scratched one word on it and brought it to the woman. She took the paper from me and said

"You want me to call you Emberflame?" she asked

I nodded

"Welcome Emberflame to Shego's" she said

And all I could think was where had I heard Shego's name before.

Shego brought me some chicken (She wasn't prepared to take care of a cat so suddenly) in a bowl and some water which she put near the cushion that I woke up on, she then scratched my head a little and told me

"I'm going to go buy you some cat food, be back in a bit." Said Shego

And I was left to my thoughts until there was a tapping at the window I looked up and saw that it was my mate Victor,(Silver tabby with black stripes, a main(the main has gold, black, silver, and ginger in it), and ginger patches, and has green eyes) with he must have followed Shego here! I carefully climbed up the couch without using my claws and hopped to the window and noticed that the window was open except for a screen.

"Victor what are you doing here?" I asked my mate

"I followed the pale green woman." Replied Victor

Of course he did and I assume he is going to ask how I am and about… I didn't get to finish my thought

"How are you? How is the…" Victor said but I didn't let him finish

"I'm fine except for some scratches and my forearm, and I believe that the kitten is fine" I replied (Yes I'm pregnant with my first kitten and I fought Macavity)

"Usually you heal yourself by now" He noticed

"I can't control my powers very well right now so I am trying not to use them" I replied starting to louse my patience

"You should come back to the Junkyard instead of this human's house" said Victor

"This human may I remind you has done what she can to help patch me up!" I was suddenly hissing at him and I don't know why, I'll blame it on kitten hormones and leave it at that

"Sorry I don't know what came over me" I said in a small voice

"It's ok" he would have said more but was interrupted by the door opening and Shego walking in

"See you later Rosealeana" Victor whispered and put his paw in the screen

"See you Victor, I love you" I whispered as he jumped down from off the window sill

Then Shego came over to me and patted my head, picked me up carefully and she sat on the couch and put me on her lap

"I think if you are staying here for awhile you should at least have a collar and a tag" and she put a green collar with green flames and spikes with a tag that says Emberflame on me, I rather like this collar (Yes I am not wearing the collar Victor got me because he took it in to get fixed because Macavity had broken the metal clasp)

"There now if you get out I will be able to find you somehow" said Shego as she pet me again, I started purring because I now knew that this woman wouldn't harm me even if she is "Evil"

**Wow I can't believe that I wrote that the way I did please let me know if Shego was out of character (I know she was) and if you don't know who my characters are read my other stories ok **


	3. Why is the Cat Talking?

_**Shego POV**_

"Wow I can't believe that I actually got cat supplies" I thought as I walked into my house and once I was in the door I saw Emberflame talking to a Silver-tabby with other colors on it and I heard some of their conversation. Wait a minute Cats can talk? I must be going crazy

"You should come back to the Junkyard instead of this human's house" said Victor

"This human may I remind you has done what she can to help patch me up!" Emberflame hissed

"Sorry I don't know what came over me" She said quieter

"Its ok" said the Tom

"See you later Rosealeana" said the Tom and I wondered how I was able to understand the cats and why was he calling Emberflame "Rosealeana"?

"See you Victor, I love you" said Emberflame softly and I immediately knew that the tom was her mate. Emberflame has a lot of explaining to do when I decide to talk to her and make her use her words. After the two cats said good bye I patted her on the head and then carefully picked her up and sat on the couch with her on my lap still petting her

"I think if you are staying here for awhile you should at least have a collar and a tag" I said and put a green collar with green flames and spikes with a tag that says Emberflame with my address on it, by the looks she is giving the collar I think she likes it.

"There now if you get lost I will be able to find you somehow" I said as I started to pet her she started purring, it warmed my heart a little bit to know that this cat trusted me.

The cat was soon asleep and I gently put her back down on the pillow that I put her on earlier, I still had a lot to think about before I went to sleep tonight. I then went over to my computer and turned it on, but first I made sure that it wouldn't make any noise so it wouldn't wake up Emberflame. When the computer was on I went on the internet and searched Rosealeana and a drawing of a Jellicle cat (like in the musical CATS (I had been a big CATS fan before the comet gave me my powers) with the same appearance came up and was drawn by a Lionking13, the drawing was very accurate down to every detail. The description of the picture said that there was a story for her on a website called The Three Jellicle Sisters by a Singer130, I was about to read it but then I looked at the time and saw that it was 11:46pm, oh well I guess reading this fanfiction will have to wait until tomorrow.

I put the computer on sleep mode and turned around and I saw that Emberflame was up and her brown eyes were looking at me, and in my head I could hear a voice

"So you've figured some things out but you don't know the half of it" said a female sounding voice in my head

"Who are you?" I said out loud to the voice

"You will know in time" said the voice and Emberflame laid back down and went to sleep

"What have I gotten myself into" I said to no one in particular

I then went and got ready for bed, but first I took a shower to clear my mind

If that was Emberflame, she would have told me it was her, that or I am hearing things. I was getting curious and thought back to the conversation that Emberflame was having with that cat.

The cat had mentioned going back to the Junkyard, but Emberflame had hissed at him in my defense, but she then changed moods quickly, a little too quick. Maybe she might be mates with that tom, yes that might explain why she changed moods quickly she might be pregnant. But why would she fight a cat if she knew, unless she was protecting herself. But was that her voice that I was hearing in my head? I don't know this will have to wait until tomorrow.

I got out of the shower, dried myself off, got changed, brushed my teeth(what just because I'm evil doesn't mean I don't brush!), and went to bed.

**Well keep in mind that this fic takes place before The Three Jellicle Sisters and that I will be updating my other stories( as well as this one) soon. **


	4. Thoughts of a House Cat

**Rosealeana POV the day after**

I can't believe that I talked to Shego through my mind! I think to myself as I am pacing back and forth or rather limped. I may have just exposed myself, and the rest of the Jellicles; I mean just one little slip up and I could end up banished from the tribe, hopefully if I play my cards write I won't have to be banished, hopefully.

I could hear Shego in the kitchen opening a can of cat food as I paced (or limped because I am still walking on all fours) in the living room, I never have been crazy about that stuff, but this place has no mice at all! Plus I still can't hunt because even though my injuries are mostly healed thanks to my powers, but my forearm still hurts quite a bit, I guess it's going to take a little longer to heal than the other injuries. Well, it's there and it's food so there plus sometimes Shego will give me a small amount of her food, if I'm a "good Kitty", or if I give her a sad look with my eyes.

I walk into the kitchen on all fours, and go over to the cat dish (which is one dish with one side for food, and the other side for water) and sat in front of it and took a nice long drink, the water was nice and cold, just the way I like it; but my drink would soon be interrupted

"Emberflame" Shego called and taped on the can of cat food with the spoon in her hand, I guess she needs me to move out of the way. I stepped aside and Shego put the cat food in the dish, when she was done I went back to the dish and started eating some of the food, what its better than the dry cat food that the actors at the theater leave out for me when I come visit. I ate maybe about half of the food before I decided that I needed to use the litter box, except the box wasn't set up yet, so I walked over to the bathroom, and once in there I heard

"Hey, what are you doing?" I heard Shego ask, but decided not to answer

I jumped up on the toilet and did my business, much to my embarrassment and once I was done pressed on the lever with my good paw and flushed the toilet, I jumped down and exited the bathroom as if nothing happened (Cats are very good at that and I happen to be one of the few Cats who have learned how to act thanks to Old Gus)

"Ether I'm going crazy or the cat just used the bathroom" Shego muttered, and I just smirked

"And now the cat is smirking!" said Shego in a voice that sounded slightly panicky

I decided that I wanted to walk around or something, so I limped around until I saw an open door leading to another room, but there was carpeting on the wall next to the door. I decided to start climbing the wall, so I climbed up until I could reach the top of the door and jumped on top of the door soundlessly and then I jumped on top of the fridge which was about half a foot away from the door. I landed soundlessly and waited, for what I don't know; it wasn't until Shego came into the room that I knew what I was going to do

Shego went over to the sink to fill a glass with water, she turned the sink on and I jumped onto the counter and walked over to the sink, went next to her and put on a "What are you doing" face and when she looked up she laughed

"How did you get there Emberflame, I didn't see you" Shego said with a grin

I pointed to the door and the fridge with my tail and meowed in response

"I guess that your paw is feeling better if you're climbing, I need to check your wounds anyway Emberflame" said Shego as she picked me up off of the counter and put me on the kitchen table where she started to carefully take off my bandages where the cuts were and gasped

"The wounds are completely healed up!" exclaimed Shego

All I had needed was a good night's sleep for my powers to heal me up to a degree

Shego then took the cat sized brace on my right paw and checked my paw, which I had somehow sprained during the fight and gently pressed on the muscle

"Mrow!" I yowled in pain; I guess it takes longer for sprains to heal up

"I guess you're gonna have to keep this brace on for awhile longer Ember" Shego said with a shortened version of my house cat name as she put the brace back on my right paw.

She took me off of the table and took me back to the living room and set me down on the couch and looked out the window, I followed her gaze and saw my sisters Bomba and Demeter looking cold sitting on the outside of the window sill where there used to be a box for flowers, but a slab of wood was put on top of it, for the winter season

"What's with all these cats' around here lately?" Shego questioned herself

"I'm going to work, take care Emberflame" Shego said as she put on a coat to go outside and opened the door and went outside, but when she was closing the door she didn't notice the two cats that quickly and quietly entered her home.


End file.
